Kyoya on drugs
by UNseated4TH
Summary: Kyoyaxtamaki friendship for later on. Pure crack. Literally xD
1. Kyoya has Issues

I have started writing this story because I can't be bothered to get my USB out of my pencil case

**I have started writing this story because I can't be bothered to get my USB out of my pencil case. oh yeah, Kyoya will probably be OOC hence the drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Pinky-puffies**

**Chapter 1- Kyoya has issues…**

It was a beautiful sunny, wonderful, colourful day and the classic sounds of birds chirping and mating in the spring sunshine bought pleasure to the ears. The sun was bright and yellow, the sky was bright and blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. A ginormous, towering rainbow arched from one end of the horizon to the other and the rushing sounds of the waterfall crashing down and the bubbling brooks accompanied the animal's sounds. Across the landscape of rolling hills and meadows, various wonderful creatures such as unicorns and fairies dragons and pinky-puffys (wtf?) flew around the towers of Ouran, all happily singing and laughing and getting ready to make love in the beautiful, shining spring sun.

At least this was how everything looked in Kyoya's mind. Little did he know that in reality the rushing sound of water was pouring rain and the mystical flying creatures were the odd crow flying for shelter from the rain. But he was sitting on the floor, eyes wide and pupils large, staring in delight and wonder out at his hallucination.

Soon, however the oak doors opened behind him and the host club's king, Tamaki walked in. Kyoya turned and took one look at Tamaki before (this happened in less than a second) jumping to his feet, crying "Tamaki!!" and glomping him.

"Kyoya?" asked Tamaki, confused, patting his friend on the head, "you're happy today…"

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki. "I love you, Tamaki!" he proclaimed before glomping him a second time.

_Hmmm…its usually me doing this to him_, thought Tamaki, patting Kyoya on the head again.

Before Kyoya could continue the glomp, however the door opened again and Haruhi walked in.

"Haruhi!" exclaimed Kyoya, running over and glomping her, "since when did you grow antlers? Where can I get some?"

"…Senpai?" asked a confused Haruhi as Kyoya rocked her around by the shoulders, "are you feeling alright?"

But before Kyoya could answer the doors opened yet again and Hunny and Mori came into the room.

"Guys!" Kyoya cried out joyfully, flinging himself on the two, "Mori, you've grown wings! Go! Frolic with the unicorns and dragons of the sky!" He began to pull Mori toward the window, but Mori shook him off, looking slightly surprised.

"What's wrong with Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny, concerned as Kyoya glomped him exclaiming how much he missed him.

Tamaki shrugged, "he's defiantly not himself. Maybe he's sick…"

"He seems too happy to be sick," said Haruhi as Kyoya began frolicking around the room.

Enter the twins.

Hikaru took one look to the frolicking Kyoya, to the confused looking host club members and to his brother.

"Do you know anything about this, Kaoru?" he asked.

Kaoru shook his head, "why does the shadow lord seem so happy?"

The pair then braced themselves as they saw Kyoya's body hurtling through the air towards them in a massive glomp.

Kyoya then stood up abruptly, smiling delightfully at his friends, before running to and fro around the room, declaring, "I am a queen! I am a queen!"

The rest of the host club looked on in utter disbelief.

"He's finally cracked", remarked Kaoru flatly.

Kyoya then grabbed a tablecloth and tied it around himself as a cape, punching his hand into the air.

"I bid you goodbye, my dear friends as I must depart with my counterparts into the northern sky! The next thing they knew, Kyoya had jumped out the window and rolled down the street, his tablecloth cape flailing in the wind.

**It will get better and funnier. What do ya think?**


	2. Sparkly, Poofy, Squiggly, Antigravity,

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Review this chapter too and tell me what you think ;)**

**Chapter 2- Sparkly, poofy, squiggly, anti-gravity, combusting, soaring, flying, levitating, galactic, swirly, rainbow cheese cake people with German pizza.**

Tamaki grabbed his coat and turned to his friends.

"We have to go after him!" he said.

"But where would he be going?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," replied Tamaki, but we should be able to track him down.

And with that, Tamaki jumped out the window and began running the way Kyoya had gone.

"Come on, guys!" they heard his voice shouting from below.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, jumping out the window also, followed by Hunny and Mori. This left Haruhi.

"There are stairs, you know," she said reluctantly, before she too jumped out the window.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kyoya had never felt more fantabulous in his life. He felt so full of energy and life and happiness and happy noises and nothing could make him feel sad. He continued to run and skip and hop and roll and glide and swim down the street until he reached his father's office building. He decided to go inside. He entered a room and inside were his father and some employees and advisers sitting in on a meeting. His father looked up.

"Kyoya! What are you doing here?"

Kyoya wavered into the room, casually placing the table cloth over one of his father's adviser's heads, "I'm going on an adventure!" declared Kyoya, jumping up onto the table.

"Oh...?" said his father.

All of a sudden, something distracted Kyoya from everything else. Below of the street appeared to be creatures of some sort.

"ZOMG!!" shouted Kyoya, "It's the Sparkly, poofy, squiggly, anti-gravity, combusting, soaring, flying, levitating, galactic, swirly, rainbow cheese cake people!! With German pizza!!"

He leapt down from the table, ran out of the room (with several confused business men staring at him) and into the women's bathroom, where he hid for a long while, frightening any females who happened to drop by.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The sleek black Limozine of the Saou's was parked by the side of the road. Inside, six concerned host club members.

"You have what?!" asked Kaoru, shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Tamaki, "His my friend, I was prepared for if anything like this was to happen."

"Well fair enough, Senpai," said Haruhi, "but how long have you had this 'tracking device' attached to Kyoya?"

Tamaki paused for a few seconds, before answering, "a couple of months now."

"Does Kyoya even know about it?" asked Hikaru.

"Nope", replied Tamaki, but we will be able to see where he is and what he is doing. Hopefully we will be able to get to him soon enough…"

The screen flickered and an image of Kyoya appeared. He was sitting below what appeared to be a tampon vending machine, cowering and rocking.

"He appears to be in a lady's bathroom," commented Kaoru, "but where?…"

Before the question could be answered, drug-influenced Kyoya stood abruptly, murmuring something about Sparky, poof, combusting pizza people and running out of the room. The computer screen displayed as the space cake Kyoya jumped out of yet another window and continued on his way, down the street.

"That's outside his father's office building!" said Tamaki, "Drive!"

The sleek black limozine sped on down the street. How fast were they going? Tamaki didn't even care, just as long as they got to Kyoya before he accidentally hurt anyone. Or accidentally hurt himself.

They soon came to Kyoya's father's building.

"Okay," said Tamaki, "he can't be far from here".

He looked to the screen, "his just at the park…Over there! Pull over!"

As soon as the limo pulled over, Tamaki jumped out and ran toward the park, the other host club members close behind him. Thankfully, the rain had stopped.

And there stood Kyoya. In amongst a bunch of Inuyasha cosplayers.

As soon as Kyoya saw Tamaki, his face lit up and Tamaki braced himself as Kyoya flung himself at him yet again.

"Tamaki! My best friend in the world!"

The relief of seeing Kyoya still in one piece wore off quickly and was replaced with annoyance as Tamaki pulled Kyoya off him.

"Kyoya! What's wrong with you? Running off like that…you could have gotten hurt!"

Kyoya frowned slightly, "sorry I made you worry, Tamaki…. but guess what?! I made some new friends!" He gestured toward the Inuyasha cosplayers, before shouting "I am a queen!" and running over to Haruhi and trying to get her to give him a piggyback.

Tamaki turned to the cosplayers.

"Sorry about him" he said, "he's been acting really strange today…I don't know why…"

"That's okay," said the Miroku cosplayer, "he's been our biggest fan all day, actually thought we were the real thing. Kinda funny. He kept hitting on Jang Tu" he gestured to a girl cosplaying Kikyo.

"Well sorry if he was any trouble," said Tamaki nodding as he went to help Mori pry a giggling Kyoya off Haruhi, "we'd better get going n-"

Kyoya had suddenly jumped into the air and ran up a tree.

"Stop molesting that tree, you wanker!" shouted Hikaru.

Kyoya stayed up in the tree for a few more moments before dropping out of the tree and screaming like a girl and saying something about those weird people again. Before they knew it, Kyoya had run out to the road and jumped onto a car and was speeding away.

Tamaki swore angrily "he's on drugs!"

"Aye aye, captain obvious," chorused the twins, Tamaki giving them a dirty look.

"Back to the limo," said Tamaki, "we've gotta go after him."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kyoya's rapid ride down the street on what he believed to be a giant flying cabbage was swift and fast which was a good thing, as he didn't want those sparkly, poofy, squiggly, anti-gravity, combusting, soaring, flying, levitating, galactic, swirly, rainbow cheese cake people to catch up with him. He had seen them back there and he knew they were looking for him. They wanted to hurt him and he knew it. Because something that had happened this morning. He didn't even remember that morning well for some reason…all he could remember was accidentally taking the wrong juice, and up until just now had seemed just a blur. What was this? Was he on top of a car?! What the heck was he- the car stopped suddenly and looked like a cabbage once again. It had stopped at a pair of flashy lights.

"Pretty!!" he squealed and, ofcorse, threw himself at them as he had done with all things he liked that day.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"What's he doing now?" came Tamaki's anxious voice.

Kaoru answered from over the laptop. "He's hanging off some traffic lights and- oh, he just came off. He's running away…kinda hard to tell…"

Tamaki put his head in his hands "Kyoya, why can't you stay in one place for over a minute?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kyoya bobbled down the street, a rush of explosive excitement injecting through his veins. He ran and jumped like a little kid, glad to be out in the open to see this wonderful world. He hugged strangers and tried to start a sing-along (which failed miserably) he heard a Hannah Montana song and started dancing enthusiastically with it. But soon he found a sight that caught his attention.

"Super Happy World!" he declared enthusiastically, "My friends will be there!!"

He excitedly ran toward the premises.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kaoru looked up from the laptop.

"He's heading towards the zoo".

**Okay, I'll update soon. Stay tuned for the funniest chapter so far-: The Zoo**


	3. The Zoo

**CHAPTER 3- THE ZOO-**

Kyoya flailed and swam into the zoo, gaining many strange looks from innocent bystanders. He felt excited about visiting his friends, but he was feeling a little hungry. He looked down and saw to his delight he was surrounded by bright pink, delicious candy-cob.

"Oh! My favourite!" he said with joy as he dropped to the ground and started consuming the turf around him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"What's he doing now?" came Tamaki's voice from the front.

"It looks like he's fallen over…and now he's eating the grass…" said Haruhi apathetically.

"Takashi", said Hunny, worriedly, "has Kyo-Chan gone crazy?"

"…mhm" came Mori's response.

Tamaki sighed.

"What is in, Senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"He's gone into the zoo," answered Tamaki profoundly.

"Umm…yeah that's what we've been discussing for the past few minutes," said Haruhi, gesturing her head over to said zoo.

"Yeah, I know, its just…I don't like that zoo…"

Everyone looked over to the host club king in confused silence. Usually someone with such a boisterous personality as Tamaki would love the zoo.

"Why don't you like the zoo, Tama-Chan?" asked a worried Hunny.

"No, its not that I don't like the zoo, it's _that_ zoo."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Haruhi.

"Well…I don't like to talk about it," said Tamaki, "but I will anyway."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I remember it as though it were yesterday…but it was way back, when I was only young and innocent and had only just moved here to Japan an-"

"That was only two years ago, dipshit."

"Shut up! Anyway, as I was saying I had only just moved to Japan and it was on my first weekend here before I started at school. Dad thought I needed to get out and see the place, so on the weekend his butler took me on a tour around. The last place we stopped was the zoo. I was really excited, but little did I know of the horrors that awaited me…"

Haruhi rolled her eyes yet again.

"We toured along until we finally got to the part I had been looking forward to- The reptile exhibition…" he inhaled a deep breath and continued, "We finally reached the greatest reptile of them all- the crocodile…It was sleeping and I wanted it to move…so I got a stick and poked it. It didn't move. So I poked it again, but this time in the eye-"("what a genius" muttered Hikaru unsympathetically) "-It still wasn't moving and I was just about to walk away, when it did this crazy thing…It kind of-" he got down on the floor to demonstrate-"It did this…and twisted…like…like this, only faster and more impressively. It nearly got me. And it roared! I could have been eaten right then and there."

Silence.

And then-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Obnoxious laughter, undoubtedly belonging to the twins. Tamaki turned to see them on the floor, in stitches.

"What is so funny?!" he asked, enraged.

The twins gradually pulled themselves before answering.

"Its not very hard, milord-"

"-Just the fact that you were stupid enough to poke the thing in the eye with a stick-"

"-and you were scared shitless when the old crock snapped at you!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Groaning angrily, he turned to the other three, "You guys don't find it funny do you?"

He could have sworn he saw Haruhi hide a smirk.

"No. not at all."

Tamaki went and hid in the corner. 'Cause that's how he rolls.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kyoya span and skipped along a path-nearly tripping- until he came to a sea animal enclosure.

"Bath time!" he shouted excitedly and dived into the pool, drinking the salty water as he went. The lovely shrill coolness of the water delighted him as he swam along.

He hadn't been paddling long, when he came across a familiar face.

"Kaoru!" he said happily, inhaling water at the same time, "you're having a bath too? That's great! We can be bath buddies!" and with that, he hugged his friend and (attempted to) waltzed around with excitement.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kaoru was still recovering from Tamaki's story when-

"WHAT?!" he shouted in horror, staring at the Kyoya screen, "I'm not a Narwhale!"

"Well," said Tamaki, who was still in the corner, "it looks like you are. Serves you right for laughing at my story."

"And I'M his bath buddy!" Hikaru added indignantly.

"You know," said Haruhi, "there are no customers around, you don't need to bung on that act."

"What act?" asked Kaoru, putting his arm around his twin.

"Never mind…"

"Does he even know that sea animals probably urinate and have sex in that water he's drinking?"

"Hey, Haru-Chan!" came Hunny's voice, "He's saying your name, Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi looked to the screen, to see an ecstatic Kyoya swarming around a human-sized squid.

"Oh, God…" was all Haruhi could say as the Squid billowed up and down. The twins laughed.

"Do I look like I have eight limbs to you?" snapped Haruhi.

"No comment" they replied in unison.

"I feel like calamari…" said Mori, the rest of the Host club staring at his sudden out of characterness.

"You tired, Takashi?" asked Hunny.

"…" said Mori in response.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kyoya clambered out of the sea animal tub and shook his hair dry like a dog.

"I wonder where everyone else is…" he said to himself and continued through the zoo. He skipped and leaped along a set of pathways, scaring western tourists in his wake, until he reached a grassy enclosure containing one of his friends.

"Hikaru!" Kyoya cried delightfully, "There you are, you silly sausage…"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hikaru stared at the screen, eyes wide. "What. The. F-"

Whatever the rest of the statement was had been muffled by the burst of laughter from his twin.

"Hahahahahaha…Hikaru…he thinks you're…ahahahaha…"

Hikaru grimaced. "I fail to see the humour, my dear brother."

"What? That Kyoya thinks you're a chipmunk?" asked Haruhi, nearly laughing.

"They have annoying, high-pitched voices," said Hikaru, disgruntled.

"But they don't talk" said Kaoru.

"In movies they do".

"But that's ju- hey what's he doing now?! I thought I was a Narwhale, not an emu!"

"Haha, how do you like it now?!"

"Okay guys," said Tamaki, coming out of the corner, "It may be funny with him thinking we're animals and all, but we really need to get into that zoo and find him before he gets in to too much trouble."

"But what should we do, Tama-Chan?"

"I have a plan," said Tamaki, and they all gathered around hardly noticing Kyoya calling out "Mori-Senpai!" whilst running after a small, cute duckling.

"We'll need to split up…" he said, "but we'll communicate through these com-sets. Hikaru. Kaoru."

The twins turned and answered in unison. "Yes, sir!"

"Do you know how to operate this equipment?"

"No, sir"

"I know you're kidding, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir"

"Okay then, you two stay back here and update us with where Kyoya is and what he's doing."

"Yes, sir"

"And enough with the 'sir'-ing"

"Yes, sir"

"Ah, forget it. Just stay here and tell us what's happening".

With a final (and predictable) answer from the twins, Tamaki then turned to Hunny and Mori.

"Okay, I'll need you two to be continually on the lookout and scout this area, encase Kyoya escapes from the zoo."

The two nodded and, wasting no time, left the limozine to fulfil their duties.

Tamaki then turned to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder; "You and me…we're going in…" he was acting as though it was some heroic deed they were doing, blasting it out of proportion as usual. Haruhi nodded, then said "I thought you were scared of this zoo."

"I am," answered Tamaki, "but my best friend is in there and we need to get him out before he's hurt…and if that means facing my fears, I'm willing to do so."

He turned and faced the large multiple-enclosure. It looked ominous and daunting against the threateningly-still grey sky. There was a storm coming.

"Well…lets go…" he said, pulling Haruhi along behind him.

**OOOH…The plot thickens!! For some reason, this chapter was even more fun to write than usual. Please give me some feedback, the more reviews, the more inspiration. Things to look forward to in next chapter: Tamaki and Haruhi enter dreaded zoo of doom! Kyoya does more weird, pointless, questionable, strange and OOC things, a possibility of slight tama/haru, Angst!, and ofcorse Kyoya discovers more of his friends. Make sure to tune in next time!**

**-Kris**


	4. Happenings in the Zoo

**Hey guys, thanks for your feedback! Sorry it took so long, it will be quicker next time! Here's the next chapter! **

**CHAPTER4- IN THE GATES OF DE-I MEAN ZOO- **

Tamaki and Haruhi hurried in through the zoo's gates.

You know, this isn't too bad..." said Tamaki.

Ofcorse it isn't!" said Haruhi.

"Just as long as we don't see that crock."

"Yeah, sure Senpai"

"Okay," Tamaki called to the twins through the com-set, "where abouts is he?"

"In the Gorilla enclosure," answered Kaoru's voice.

"He thinks one of the gorillas is Hunny-senpai," added Hikaru.

"Just how strong is this stuff he's taken?" wondered Haruhi out loud.

Tamaki didn't respond, but pulled Haruhi with him toward the primate segment, "hopefully he stays in the same place for long enough."

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.. **

Kyoya climbed over a fence and dropped onto the pavement, frightening a few school children. He then proceeded by skipping down the path and bothering some workers. It was a good life. But he instantly saw an obstruction rumbling towards him. It was…a giant marshmallow!

"Marshmallow! Yum!" he said whilst bumbling over to the giant confection, when he realised that it was much too big to try and catch and it would probably squish him in the process.

"Oh no…"

He then ran from the marshmallow, looking like someone who had just escaped from an asylum.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.. **

Kaoru giggled at the sight of Kyoya running away from a bird. He had no idea what was going through this strange Kyoya's mind, and as serious as this situation was, boy it was entertaining. Hikaru agreed whole-heartedly and the two were laughing at their Senpai's actions so much that they nearly forgot to tell Tamaki that he was doing a runner again.

"Where's he going?" asked Tamaki.

"He's running into a souvenir shop," answered Hikaru, "and now he's hugging a guy dressed in a hot dog suit."

"Right, thanks" was Tamaki's response.

A few moments passed and Tamaki's voice came again: "We see him. He's hugging an umbrella, he thinks it's Kasanoda."

"We see," said Kaoru, "now go get him."

Tamaki jumped out from behind the shelf he was hiding behind, followed by Haruhi. They quickly approached Kyoya and got his attention. Kyoya did the usual glomping and then, he began to laugh.

"Hahaha, Tamaki, whats with that octopus hat? And Haruhi, what's with that pickle costume? Hahaha, you two are so funny!"

"Come on," said Tamaki, placing his hand on his friend's arm, "let's go home."

But Kyoya had other ideas, "but I'm having too much fun!"

"We'll come back at another time," replied Tamaki.

"Okay…" said Kyoya first, "try and tag me first!" And with that, he was off.

"Hurry!" Tamaki shouted to Haruhi, "don't let him escape!" But haruhi was puffing a ways behind him. Kyoya was too fast.

"Damnit!" said Tamaki, "lost him!"

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.. **

Kyoya giggled as he ran and spun down the path. When he turned around, he noticed that his friends were no longer there.

"I'ts 'cause I'm too fast for them! Teehee!"

He continued to skip down the path until he came across yet another friend of his.

"Nekozawa- Kun!" shouted Kyoya joyfully, hugging his friend.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.. **

"Do you see him?" Tamaki asked the twins again.

"At the African animals enclosure," said Hikaru.

"He thinks Nekozawa is a Giraffe," added Kaoru, humorously.

Tamaki and Haruhi hurriedly ran to the African enclosure.

"I see him!" said Haruhi, "he's running away again!"

The two began running after him.

Suddenly, Hikaru's urgent voice came from the other side of the coms set.

"Tono! We've lost the signal, there's only static on the screen!"

Tamaki swore to himself silently. "Thankyou both for your help anyway."

"Are you really worried, Senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not worried about losing the signal", answered Tamaki, "I'm worried about the section of the zoo Kyoya is headed…"

Managing to keep up with Tamaki, Haruhi took hold of his hand, "Don't worry Senpai, we'll get him."

Tamaki smiled slightly, "I hope you're right."

He held his breath as they entered the reptile enclosure.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.. **

Kyoya sat and laughed to himself, thinking about Tamaki, "ahahah, he's completely lost me! Maybe I can try to find him. I feel a bit lonely without him around…"

His face lit up as he saw Tamaki in the distance.

"Tamaki!" he shouted, "Tamaki, I'm over here! You silly billy!"

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.. **

Tamaki and Haruhi entered the building to find Kyoya running toward something.

"Where's he running to?" said Haruhi.

With growing horror, Tamaki began to realize something.

"The crock! He thinks I'm the crock!" he instantly began running to Kyoya, "Kyoya! I'm over here! That's not me! Hey! Look over here, idiot!"

But it was too late. Kyoya glomped the crock. And the crock glomped back. Kyoya jumped up out of the water and looked at the crock he thought to be Tamaki, a look of surprise and hurt on his face.

"Why'd you do that to me, Tamaki?" He asked in a really sad voice, "I thought we were friends…"

And with that, Kyoya fled the enclosure, the real Tamaki chasing behind him.

"Hey, Kyoya! Wait up!" he called, but Kyoya didn't stop.

"You hurt my feelings, Tamaki," said Kyoya, "I never want to see you again!" He then ran so fast, even Tamaki couldn't catch up with him.

Tamaki slowered and stoped, puffing and panting.

"Kyoya…"


	5. Free Like a Bird

**I am back. I know I said I'd be quicker next time, but that didn't really happen. But I'll make this story my top priority over the next few days and get it done! ;)**

**CHAPTER 5- FREE LIKE A BIRD**

All Tamaki could hear was his own heart beating in his chest as he desperately went in pursuit of his deranged friend. About five minutes previously, he had told Haruhi to go and wait with the twins, as he, Mori and Hunny searched the surrounding areas. So far, no luck.

"This doesn't make sense…where could he have gone?" Tamaki asked Mori.

Mori shrugged as he watched the sky grow darker, "It will be dark soon…" he said, "and it looks like it will storm…we'd better find him soon."

Hunny was growing tired and needed to be piggybacked by Mori towards the end. They were about to turn and see if they could find him back with the others, when a car drove past.

"That car belongs to some of his dad's businessmen!" said Tamaki, "quick, they're not going far! Lets follow them."

**..::..::..::..:..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Kyoya ran swiftly along, not looking back. Tears stung his eyes. How could Tamaki, the one person he could put his entire trust in snap at him like that? It was so mean of him! What had he done to deserve this? He ran along up the street, and right into the sparkly, poofy, squiggly, anti-gravity, combusting, soaring, flying, levitating, galactic, swirly, rainbow cheese cake people!

One of them stepped forward toward him. Kyoya quickly stepped back and ran in the opposite direction, avoiding their evil clutches. That had been a close one. He needed to be on his guard more, and so Tamaki had to be removed from his mind. For good.

But how?

Kyoya looked up to the sky to see the wonderful birds flying south. He suddenly had an idea……

**..::..::..::..:..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Tamaki, Hunny and Mori rounded to corner only to find four of the Ootori hospital workers gathered around.

Tamaki spoke up, "have you been looking for Kyoya?"

"You just missed him," a blonde woman said, he came by no more than a minute a go."

"He was off before we could stop him though," said one of the men, "we have another two chasing after him though"

"Do you know what happened to him?" asked Tamaki

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," began blonde woman, "you see, his elder sister, Fuyumi has been getting over an illness over the past few weeks. We've had her on antibiotics. With these antibiotics, they should only be taken while getting over this particular illness. That way, the only major effect is getting over the illness. However, in a mix-up this morning, it seems Kyoya was given the anti-biotics"

"Which is why he's acting so weird…" said Tamaki, "I knew it had something to do with drugs!"

"Yes," said blonde woman, "in Kyoya's case however, he does not have the illness. Therefore other side effects take place. Side-effects mainly include hallucinating and rapid change of personality."

"That's defiantly what's happened to Kyoya…" Tamaki said, more to himself than anyone else.

"We'll have to find him soon though," said the blonde woman sternly, "these drugs were not meant for his consumption…we have to find him before their full effect takes place."

"Wait…full effect?!"

Before Tamaki could ask any more, a radio from the car buzzed and a man's voice came through, "we have located young Ootori-san…back up in the main street…we're going to need back-up right away!"

"What's he doing?!" asked Tamaki franticly.

"Who knows?" said the man, "in any case, come with us. Get into the van."

Tamaki didn't need to be told twice.

He turned to Hunny and Mori, "go and tell the others," he said, "get to the main street as well. I'll be ahead of you. I'll try and talk some sense into him."

Mori silently nodded and complied, quickly making his way back to where the other three were.

Tamaki sat tensely in the back of the van as it started up and began to head toward Main Street. "You'd better not be hurt, Kyoya…"

**..::..::..::..:..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Kyoya had no idea why he hadn't thought of it before. But he could see them flying off into the distance. The ultra-wonderful, spectacular free birds. How he longed to join them. To be free and detached of all things in the world. That way he would never have problems like the one he had with Tamaki again. He looked at his surroundings. Yup, this place was high enough for him to fly from

**Thanks for reading! Please review ;)**

**I have only 2 chapters left which I have planned. I will have them up within the next few days ;)**


	6. And Down Came the Rain

**CHAPTER 6 – AND DOWN CAME THE RAIN**

The drive to Main street seemed to last forever. The voice on the other side of the radio sounded urgent. Just what was Kyoya doing? Had he hurt himself? For the first time in a long time, Tamaki was really worried. The van screeched to a halt outside a building and the businessmen quickly climbed out along with Tamaki. Tamaki looked around. It seemed quite a crowd had gathered around the building. They all seemed to have their eyes fixed up on something, or someone. Not knowing if he wanted to look, Tamaki slowly followed their gaze up to a high ledge of the building.

And there stood Kyoya Ootori, arms spread wide, looking as though he was about to jump from the infrastructure.

Tamaki quickly pushed his way through the crowd.

"Kyoya!" he shouted, "what are you doing up there, you idiot?!"

Taken by surprise, Kyoya let his arms drop and looked down on Tamaki. "I hate you, Tamaki!" he shouted, "go away!" He then resumed his previous stance.

"STOP!" shouted Tamaki, "Kyoya, you're delusional! You thought I was a crock!"

"I know what I saw, Tamaki!" shouted Kyoya, "you're a big, fat meanie! And I hate your hair!"

Tamaki was slightly taken aback for a few moments, before turning to one of the businessmen next to him.

"Keep him occupied for a moment please," he said, "I'm going up there…"

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Kyoya looked down at the array of people below him. Some of the sparkly, poofy people were there. But they couldn't get him now…not while he was up here…they didn't have pretty wings like he did. Tamaki had gone now too, and good riddance. Tamaki probably didn't care anymore anyway. He'd abandoned him.

One of the men began shouting stuff up at him, but Kyoya couldn't understand what he was saying. He didn't really care either. All he could think about was eggs. He looked up into the sky. How he longed to join those birds. And nothing could stop him now. He spread his wings and was on the verge of taking off to join his counterparts, when a hand grabbed his wrist from behind.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" a voice asked.

Kyoya turned around.

The voice and the hand belonged to none other than Tamaki.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Tamaki held firmly onto Kyoya's wrist and tried to pull him back inside the building. But Kyoya seemed to be protesting.

"Let go of me Tamaki, you stupid boy!" he snapped.

"Kyoya, I know you're annoyed at me, but think about what you're doing!" said Tamaki, "you're about to jump of a building!"

"I'm going to fly!" said Kyoya, "I have wings you know!"

"You don't have wings! Kyoya, you're hallucinating!"

"I'm not a hallucination, and I _do_ have wings! You just don't want me to be free, because you're an angry. I'm supposed to fly away with the freedom birds—far away from you!""

"You took your sister's antibiotics by accident this morning! Doesn't that ring a bell?!"

"…"

There was a loud clap of thunder and a sudden torrent of rain cascaded down from the sky. That storm the weatherman had predicted had arrived. Down on the street, Tamaki could see that the rest of the host club had joined the crowd.

Kyoya tried to shift away from Tamaki, "but you're mad. You snapped at me back there…"

Tamaki sighed. He knew that part was coming. "That wasn't me, Kyoya."

"Then who was it?" pressured Kyoya, "Mr. Nobody?"

"It was a mean crock, Kyoya!" shouted Tamaki, "you thought I was a mean crock!"

Kyoya looked slightly confused.

"Do you know, how much that hurt? Seeing the crock snap at you like that and not being able to do anything?! And what's worse you thought it was me…"

Kyoya didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at Tamaki. His eyes seemed watery, but Tamaki couldn't tell if it was from the rain or if they were actual tears.

"I've been so worried!" said Tamaki.

Then, Kyoya spoke. "So it wasn't you…?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No."

Kyoya sighed and walked toward the edge of the infrastructure.

Tamaki again tried to haul his friend back inside the building.

"Just leave me here, let me go!" yelled Kyoya

"No!" shouted Tamaki, "I will never let you go!"

There was another loud rumble of thunder, and Kyoya tried to shake Tamaki off. But Tamaki was too strong.

In an outburst of adrenaline, Tamaki literally lifted the drugged Kyoya off his feet and hauled him back through the window and into the building. Kyoya tried to escape, but Tamaki had him instantly locked in a tight embrace.

"Don't try to get away just for a moment…let me say something…" Tamaki spoke softly in Kyoya's ear, "I'm sorry Kyoya…you had to deal with an awful thought back there…I wouldn't like it if I had mistaken you for that crock either…"

Kyoya seemed to struggle for a bit, but he finally gave in.

"Tamaki…" he whispered. He put his arms around his friend, gripping his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry too…I thought you were a crock, which was snapping away and hated you for it…I'm sorry I made you worry…and I hated your hair…I don't really hate your hair…I think it's very nice and…soft…"

And then he went limp.

"Kyoya?"

No response. Had the drugs taken their toll?

"Kyoya?! Answer me!" Tamaki tried wildly shaking his friend.

It yielded no effect.


	7. The Power of the High

**Heres the final chapter ^.^**

**CHAPTER 7 – THE POWER OF THE HIGH**

If it weren't for the rain hammering down, the sound of a pin could have been heard as it dropped in the hospital's waiting room.

Tamaki sat still in his seat, head resting up against the window as he thought over the day's events.

Chasing after Kyoya all over town.

The drama of the Zoo.

Convincing Kyoya not to jump from the building.

The fear of losing Kyoya forever.

Paramedics arriving on the building scene and taking Kyoya away in an ambulance.

And sitting at the Hospital, waiting…

"Souh Tamaki"

Tamaki stood from his seat and swiftly walked over to where the doctor was standing.

"Will he be okay?" he asked the doctor.

The doctor pushed up his glasses and straightened the documents he was holding in his hands.

"Young Ootori-san will be quite ill in the days to come. But given the rest and treatment, he will be fine."

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief before looking over to the rest of the host club and giving them the thumbs up. They in turn looked relieved.

"It's a good thing you got him here when you did," said the doctor, "much longer and the results could have been quite problematic."

"When will I be able to see him?" asked Tamaki, walking up the hallway alongside the doctor.

"Soon," was the doctor's reply," I believe he has been treated and is resting now."

They stopped outside Kyoya's room and out came a nurse.

"You can go in and see him now," said the nurse, "but only one at a time."

She held the door open and Tamaki walked into the room.

Kyoya was lying in a bed by the window. He appeared to be sleeping. His glasses rested on a bedside table. Tamaki took a seat by the bed and silently watched his friend as the nurse left the room.

Kyoya looked paler than usual. Tamaki guessed it was just another side effect. He had a slight temperature as well.

Tamaki took hold of Kyoya's pale hand and caressed it with his thumb. He knew Kyoya probably wouldn't appreciate it, but given the circumstances, Tamaki didn't really care.

If he had arrived at that building only a few moments later…Tamaki didn't even want to think about what the outcome may have been.

Tamaki stared out the window into the dark as water droplets collected on the window. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that for, but after some time, he felt Kyoya move.

"Is that you, Tamaki?" came Kyoya's voice.

"Yes…how do you feel?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Tamaki smiled. Kyoya was back to his usual self. "It's ok, they said you'd be sick"

"I don't remember much of what I did today…" said Kyoya.

"I guess that's a good thing," laughed Tamaki.

"Why?" asked Kyoya, "did I do anything Humiliating?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well are you going to answer?"

"Do I really need to answer?"

Kyoya sighed and lay back in his pillow, "it's okay, I probably don't even want to know anyway."

"Just promise me one thing," said Tamaki.

"What?" asked Kyoya.

"Never take drugs again. Even if it's an accident."

"Well if it's accidentally, I don't have much control over the matter, do I Tamaki?"

"…Well never take them again if you can help it!"

Kyoya smiled, "you're such an idiot…do you know if there is a pen and paper around here somewhere? I just got a new idea for Host Club."

Tamaki got up from his seat and retrieved a notebook and pen from a nearby set of draws.

"What's your idea?" Tamaki asked as he handed the stationary to his friend.

"I've had a sudden whim," said Kyoya, "to go on an outing somewhere. Maybe to the zoo. What do you think of that?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Uhh…sure……if that's what you want…"

And so, Kyoya's epic day of drugs ended. He was discharged from the hospital a week later and was happy to go on his trip to the zoo with host club. It was overall an enjoyable outing, although the one exhibit they did not visit was the reptile enclosure. Tamaki tried to convince him it was closed, even though people were entering and exiting the exhibit at will. For the pure happiness of his friend, Kyoya chose to overlook this and not to enter the enclosure. And there was that strange man in a hotdog suit, who ran as soon as he saw him, but Kyoya didn't know what was up with that.

After a day of sight-seeing, animal spectating and Tamaki slowly getting over his fear of zoophobia, he happily went home and wrote more ideas for host club.

Kyoya never did find out or remember any of his happy-high-adventures. But ever since that day, he was able to come up with many weird, wacky and wonderful ideas for host club.

The power of drugs.

**END**

**Please review, as this is the final chapter and there will be no more ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
